When a printing apparatus is initialized, all necessary settings are normally made according to the instruction manual, etc. attached to the printing apparatus. When the initialization is completed and an error occurs during the printing process, the error is normally corrected according to the instruction manual.
However, most instruction manuals are not comprehensible. Especially, it is often hard to find a corresponding page. Therefore, it is rather laborious to perform an initializing operation by referring to an instruction manual, etc., thereby considerably reducing the initialization efficiency.
Furthermore, an error may occur after a long time of use. Additionally, an instruction manual may have been lost or discarded, and cannot be referred to. In this case, a sales agent and a service center maybe contacted by phone or facsimile for an error correcting method. However, in this case, the state of the error may not be correctly explained. As a result, an appropriate error correcting method cannot be obtained.
The present invention has been developed to solve the above mentioned problems with the conventional technologies, and aims at providing a printing apparatus, a printing apparatus initializing method, a printing apparatus error correcting method, a printing apparatus initializing program, a printing apparatus error correcting program with which the initializing process can be easily performed, and an error correcting method can be easily obtained.